Un lugar al que llamo hogar
by doramassilvi
Summary: Todo el oneshot es desde la perspectiva de Gajeel, quizás el único momento en el que realmente es sincero consigo mismo... cuando habla con su propia conciencia. La verdad no sabía que poner en cuestión de parejas, pero es Gale Y Gruvia más que nada... así que pueden entrar tranquilas si son fan de estas parejas...


_**Hasta que alguna vez me acorde de poner una introducción para el capítulo, siempre me olvidaba…**_

 _ **Los personajes le perteneces a Hiro Mashima… si fueran míos probablemente cambiarían algunas cosas muajuajua (risa malévola).**_

 _ **Espero que les guste… ya es mi tercer oneshot…. Aun no soy capaz de hacer una serie más larga, pienso que es mejor algo que empiece y termine, así no les agarra la angustia por la continuación, aunque veré si luego me animo a hacer una; y no me pidan porfa por algo lemon, soy malísima para eso, aunque no sé si algún día por ahí me animo, pero por ahora prefiero algo sutil y más emotivo, porque en este momento me siento de esta forma… estoy escuchando últimamente puras canciones corta venas así que es probable que sepan cómo me sienta en el momento que escribí la historia o qué tipo de canción estuve escuchando… solo me pongo a escribir y ya me sale algo xD… pero no es que pienso un día entero que puedo escribir… quizás estoy en una etapa en donde me inspiro fácilmente… espero que les guste**_

Todos tenemos heridas, algunas pueden ser más profundas que otras, personas que vagan solas en busca de compañía y que quieren ser amados, como nunca han sido amado antes, siempre me pareció que Juvia era una persona optimista que nunca se daba por vencida, incluso yo pensaba que ella merecía a alguien mejor que Gray y con todo el aprecio que le tengo realmente no puedo evitar este sentimiento, porque para mí Juvia es como una hermana pequeña a la que debo cuidar y es ahí en donde me siento como un hermano que cela a su pequeña hermanita, yo la conozco más tiempo, pero aun así me parece que Gray conoce mejor a Juvia que el mismo, y eso me molestaba, odiaba sus malos tratos hacia Juvia, su indiferencia, su manera tan ruda de responderle y como veía que lloraba a veces en soledad por su culpa…

Aún recuerdo cuando entre Fairy Tail por su recomendación supongo que si no hubiera sido por eso y por el maestro yo nunca hubiera conocido lo que realmente era una familia, lo que realmente era estar en un gremio feliz… y no me sentí así desde que Metalicana me abandono… Yo pensaba que tener una familia, enamorarse, sentirse parte de algo, no lo merecía , no merecía que ellos después de un tiempo me perdonaran, no merecía que Lucy no me haya ni siquiera exigido una disculpa… no merecía que Levy me amará como lo hace luego de casi estar a punto de matarla… y más que nada no merecía que Juvia tuviera tanta confianza en mí, que me tratara como una hermano, que en las misiones siempre sea amable conmigo y me hablara de sí misma, no sentía capaz de que alguien amara a Gajeel Redfox. Por eso es un hecho, hay millones de formas de amar, como amigos, familia y como alguien con el que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida… Y Fairy Tail hacía que todo eso que se pierde con el correr del tiempo, esos momentos valiosos que uno puede atesorar, solamente estando juntos y nada más, no hacía falta otra cosa.

Hace algún tiempo en una misión le pregunte a Juvia, porque amaba a un hombre tan idiota como lo era Gray Fullbuster, ella me hizo un mohín por haberlo llamado idiota y me respondió que a veces cuando se ama a una persona no tienes motivos para hacerlo… entonces comencé a pensar en Levy… y supe que Juvia no podía haber estado más acertado sobre eso….

De pronto me pareció interesante la relación de Juvia y Gray… quizás porque de algún modo, aunque me cueste admitir, era muy parecido a este último.

No me gustaba decir lo que pensaba y de vez en cuando la llamaba molesta a Levy aunque no fuera verdad… me encantaba verla sonrojada y enojarse conmigo, siempre me gusto molestarla porque es ahí cuando ella es más linda y tierna… claro esto nunca lo admitirá, al menos si quisiera ser visto como un hombre rudo frente a los demás… Siempre he notado que Gray la mira con molestia cada vez que Juvia se abalanza sobre él, aunque nunca he entendido, por qué el simplemente le dice que no le gusta Juvia si no la quiere… él podría hacer eso y todo acabaría, ella ya no lo abrazaría, no querría estar con él y sobre todo no le profesará su amor a los cuatro vientos… primero pensé que quizás él no quería lastimarla… pero siempre me pareció que Gray era una persona que si bien no le gusta hacer llorar a las mujeres, si tenía que decirle algo simplemente lo decía sin pelos en la lengua, entonces había una posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima, que el pelinegro sintiera algo por ella, que en realidad no le disgustaba cuando lo abrazaba, que en realidad no le molestaba cuando le decía que lo amaba cada vez que podía y que en realidad el sentía lo mismo pero tenía miedo… miedo a perder a una persona importante… esa quizás es la razón por la que no le puede rechazar y tal vez por la que tampoco puede aceptarla… pero aunque suene triste, todos pensamos en eso… tenemos miedo de perder a una persona importante… todos lo hemos vivido alguna vez; incluso alguien como Juvia, quien aparenta ser fuerte y optimista en realidad es una chica llena de inseguridades y que es débil… solo muestra su verdadera fortaleza cuando alguien que quiere está en peligro… y él lo sabe más que nadie… pero ahora siento que otra persona me la arrebatara.. a esa niña que veía en Phantom solitaria y que pasábamos horas charlando… siendo cómodos uno con el otro, yéndonos a misiones juntos, siento que muchas cosas cambiarán entre nosotros, pero hay algo que siempre permanecerá… el hecho que para mí eres como mi familia, una persona a la que siempre protegeré y amaré… aunque nunca te lo diga…

Por ende siempre velaré que seas feliz junto a Gray… incluso le pateare el culo si te hace llorar cuando no me veas, porque como me dijiste al principio para amar a una persona no hay motivo, al igual que yo amo a Fairy Tail… al igual que amo con todo mi corazón a Levy, y a cada uno de los miembros… pero como mencione, cada amor es distinto pero no por eso deja de ser amor…. Porque estoy feliz de conocer a este gremio, estoy feliz de conocer algo que yo pensé que había olvidado y que por un momento perdí de vista… ser feliz junto a las personas que más amas; y aunque nunca lo mencione siempre estaré agradecido de conocer a esas personas que ahora son mi familia, aunque no estemos ligados por la sangre… porque nada de eso importa en este lugar… porque la soledad con la cual me sentía seguro, ahora hace que sienta un gran vacío en mi corazón y yo lo sé más que nada que nunca podré ser feliz en otro lugar que sea este…

Mientras sonrío veo que Levy se encuentra a mi lado durmiendo con una hermosa sonrisa, siendo tapada por unas finas sabanas, mientras la veo durmiendo me encontré pensando en todo esto, desde el día en que nos conocimos hasta ahora… todos fueron momentos preciosos y que nunca los cambiaría por nada… porque he encontrado el amor, a una familia y a un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar.

 _ **Tenía pensado hacer un Gruvia, pero nose como rayos termino escribiendo algo así :P solo pienso que Gajeel es una de las personas poco explotadas en el anime/manga pero no por eso él no tenga sus propios pensamientos y no sienta todo lo que escribí, no creo que haya Occ en la historia, porque yo tampoco soy de decir mucho lo que pienso y hasta creo tener un carácter similar a Gray y Gajeel, pero aún asi cuando uno piensa en algunas cosas, salen a flotes temas que uno no los habla pero no por eso no deja de pensarlas… el estar agradecido, el saber valor lo que la vida te dio… aunque muchas personas no lo digan porque sean Tsundere, aún así las sienten, nunca pensé escribir algo de Gajeel pero aquí me tienen xD…**_


End file.
